


New Year's Kiss

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rodolphus 7spells [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets a surprise kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Title:** New Year's Kiss  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rodolphus  
 **Prompt:** the ballroom at midnight  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Hermione gets a surprise kiss.

 

  


Hermione stood at the edge of the ballroom with her friends watching the clock countdown to the New Year. When it was ten seconds they started counting out loud.

TEN!

NINE!

EIGHT!

SEVEN!

SIX!

FIVE!

FOUR! 

THREE!

TWO!

ONE!

Hermione watched as the couples around her kissed. She felt slightly jealous that she wasn’t able to do the same. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. In front of her was Rodolphus Lestrange who had recently been released from Azkaban due to being under the imperious curse during both wizarding wars.

  
He stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers, and as he went to pull away Hermione pulled him closer.

  
  



End file.
